priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Shikyoin
is a new character who debuts in the second season of PriPara. Hibiki is a first year in high school and the grandchild of one of Paprika Private Academy's chairman investors. Her alter ego in PriPara is the , who makes her first appearance in Episode 57 stealing Dressing Flower's PriTickets. Personality At first glance Hibiki comes off as a kind and charming individual who's also fairly humble, however it's soon revealed that's not entirely the case. In reality, she is cunning and manipulative, seeming to have no problem using others for her own agenda. If something doesn't go her way, she has no problem throwing whoever was involved away as shown with her reaction to Fuwari rejecting her initial princess invitation having found friends she wants to be with. She also appears to have no problem taking matters in her own hands, as shown when she was willing to steal Dressing Flower's DreTickets. Many of Hibiki's mannerisms are very similar to that of Gloria's before she changed for the better, such as appearing to disregard things like friendship as meaningless and the willingness to go extremes for their goals. Hibiki is fixated on finding the "Best Princess" for reasons that are currently unknown. She believes that not everyone can be an idol, which, given the nature of series, makes her appear nihilistic and cynical. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. Appearance Hibiki is a fair skinned young woman with sharp, lime-green eyes. Hibiki has short, silver hair worn in a boys cut that frames the face. The bangs are long spikes that slope to the side. Her voice is much like a male voice. As a child, her hair was much longer and were in curly locks. She retained her boyish voice, Except It was a bit higher. Etymology * can be split up into three parts. , means purple, keeping up with the S2 main characters' color theme. means capital city and means institution. * means to echo or resound, representing the sense of hearing. Trivia *Hibiki is the first main character to be a Main Antagonist **However she is technically the 2nd main antagonist in the entire series. The first would be Gloria. *Hibiki is the first known celebrity type Idol. *Hibiki is the second oldest out of the main characters. *Hibiki is the second character in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to be named "Hibiki". *Hibiki's silhouette can be seen in Dream Parade alongside Fuwari and Ajimi. *She was named , having won the "Mr. Universe World Prince of the Year" tournament. *She appears to be looking for idols who fit her ideal in order to create her own Dream Team. So far, she seems to have chosen Faruru, Sophie, Shion, Mikan, and herself, represented as figurines on a model of the Dream Theater. *Hibiki was revealed to be a girl in Episode 73. *She is the first character to use a Cyalume Coord for a debut live. *She is the first character to have a Cyalume Coord as her first casual coord. *She is the first character to make a Cyalume Fairy change outside the Dream Theatre. *Hibiki is the second idol with a mistaken gender. The first was Leona. *As of episode 74, her rank in PriPara is "Charismatic Idol," the fourth level of the Top Idol Class. *Hibiki's birthday falls on March 27th **Her Zodiac sign is Aries *She replaced Meganii Akai in off voice in episode 78. *She's the only character in the series to show the most fear expressions *She is afraid of Ajimi because she knew her back then and because of her erratic personality , It resulted in her cutting her hair into a boys cut to look boyish enough to not be recognized as a girl by Ajimi or anyone else. *As of episode 84, Hibiki's back story is explained and that Hibiki wants to become a vocal doll. Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S2 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Paprika Private Academy High School Student Category:Celeb Idol Category:Female Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:Celepara Opera Company Member